CC-1004/Leyendas
CC-1004 fue un mariscal clon en el Gran Ejército de la República. Dotado de un gran interés en las especies exóticas y las culturas, 1004 fue seleccionado para participar en un programa de formación especial formado por el Comando Avanzado de Reconocimiento Alpha-17 que alentó a la individualidad. Como muestra de su independencia, 1004 fue recompensado con un nombre y comenzó a ser conocido como "Gree". Durante las Guerras Clon, Gree fue designado al 41er Cuerpo de Élite, una división del 9º Cuerpo de Asalto, junto con la General Jedi Luminara Unduli. Estuvo en Uba IV, Dinlo, Rodia, y Alzoc III, entre otros mundos. En el primer año de la guerra, Gree fue asignado para escoltar a Nute Gunray a juicio de Coruscant, pero fueron asaltados por saboteadores separatistas y un desertor de la República, y Gunray escapó. Casi muere al luchar contra el comandante desertor. En los últimos días de la guerra, Gree acompañó al Gran Maestro Jedi Yoda a Kashyyyk en respuesta a un ataque separatista. Después de romper las líneas enemigas que rodeaban el planeta, ayudó a luchar contra las fuerzas droides de los separatistas. En medio de la batalla, Gree recibió un mensaje del Canciller Supremo Palpatine que declaraba la ejecución de la Orden 66, es decir, el exterminio de los Jedi, Gree fue asesinado por Yoda al tratar de cumplir con la orden junto a un soldado. Yoda sintio la orden Jedi siendo destruida y reaccionó con un ágil movimiento, saltando y moviendo simplemente el sable hacia atras. Biografía Criado para la guerra thumb|left|180px|Gree con su [[Armadura de soldado clon Fase I/Leyendas|Armadura de soldado clon Fase I]] CC-1004 fue clonado a partir del cazarrecompensas Jango Fett en el mundo de Kamino, preparado para formar parte de un Gran Ejército para servir a la República Galáctica en el rango de mariscal. 1004 se dedicó a la búsqueda de información con tal fervor que incluso los maestros clon Kaminoanos se dieron cuenta, esto normalmente se trataba como una aberración y debía ser eliminado. El Comando Avanzado de Reconocimiento Alpha-17inicio un programa de capacitación para los comandantes clon, con la mirada puesta en el cultivo de la independencia. Como recompensa, se introdujo el reconocimiento de los comandantes con nombres individuales. 1004 tomó el nombre de "Gree". Gree, con la General Jedi Luminara Unduli, fue puesto al mando del 41er Cuerpo de Élite, parte del 9 º Cuerpo de Asalto. Gree aprendió de las costumbres de especies exóticas, convirtiéndose en un experto en la materia, y su unidad pronto se ganó una reputación como especialistas en condiciones hostiles, el reclutamiento extranjero, y las operaciones de contrainsurgencia. Durante la guerra, Gree de vez en cuando asumió el mando de unidades más pequeñas. En algún momento de la guerra, Gree participó en la Batalla de Tibrin. Captura de Gunray thumb|220px|Gree saluda al "General" [[Jar Jar Binks/Leyendas|Jar Jar Binks en Rodia]] Durante el primer año de guerra, cuando llegó la noticia de que el líder de la Federación de Comercio Nute Gunray había tomado a la senadora Padmé Amidala como rehén en Rodia, Gree fue enviado a este mundo para ayudarla. Cuando el comandante y sus soldados llegaron al Palacio Senatorial de Rodia, a bordo de Transporte de Asalto de Baja Altitud/infantería, Amidala y sus compañeros (entre ellos el senador Onaconda Farr de Rodia y Jar Jar Binks) habían tomado la delantera y habían puesto a Gunray bajo arresto. Gree tomó al Virrey bajo su custodia, y lo trasladó a la nave insignia de Luminara Unduli. Unduli y la Padawan Ahsoka Tano se reunieron con Gree, la Compañía Verde, y una serie de Comandantes Senatoriales liderados por el Capitán Faro Argyus para escoltar a Gunray a Coruscant y así ser juzgado. A bordo del crucero de Luminara, Gunray intentó sobornar a Gree para que lo liberara. Gree no le hizo caso y escoltó a Gunray con grilletes hasta su celda, donde supervisó los interrogatorios del virrey. En mitad del interrogatorio, la nave fue atacada por las fuerzas separatistas, por lo que Gree ordenó a la Compañía Verde que se preparase para atacar a los invasores. Las naves enemigas irrumpieron en el hangar de la nave, y las fuerzas clon se enfrentaron a numerosos droides. Gree y Unduli reforzaron su flanco izquierdo, dejando a Tano, Argyus, y sus comandos vigilando a Gunray. Fueron capaces de cortar el avance de una unidad de droides, pero pronto se encontraron con más problemas, ya que mientras habían estado ocupados, la Jedi Oscura Asajj Ventress se había infiltrado en las instalaciones. Llegaron a encontrarla intentando liberar a Gunray y encarcelando a Tano, aunque pronto se impusieron, y Ventress detonó una serie de bombas colocadas en la sala de máquinas y usó la explosión como distracción para huir. Unduli la siguió, dejando a Tano y a Gree vigilando a Gunray. Sin hacer caso al consejo de Gree, Argyus persuadió a Tano para que saliera a ayudar a la Maestra Unduli. thumb|220px|left|Argyus ataca a Gree. Argyus pronto recibió una señal por el comunicador proveniente de Ventress; se giró y mató a sus compañeros a base de tiros y abrió fuego contra Gree. Gree, al darse cuenta de que Argyus era un traidor, le atacó, pero Argyus liberó a Gunray y lo tomó como escudo. Gree desarmó a Argyus con su rifle, pero Argyus pegó una patada al comandante, quitándole el casco y desarmándolo. Argyus ridiculizó la dedicación de Gree a las órdenes y se lanzó hacia un arma que estaba en el suelo. Gree golpeó a Argyus, pero Gunray golpeó luego a Gree, y los tres separatistas (Ventress, Gunray y Argyus) escaparon del crucero. Gree estuvo presente en el puente de mando de la nave cuando Luminara contactó con el Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker. Combates durante las Guerras Clon Durante la guerra, Gree adiestró a un Caballero Jedi para aprender a manipular los sistemas informáticos del enemigo como medio de infiltración. En el curso de una investigación al líder separatista Conde Dooku y a las Hermanas de la Noche de Dathomir, la senadora Padmé Amidala fue derribada sobre el planeta Christophsis. Gree acompañó a un par de Jedi para buscarla. Su Transporte de Asalto de Baja Altitud/infantería fue derribado también, y Gree ordenó a los Jedi dejarlos atrás a él y a sus clones, y continuar con la misión. Cuando se fueron los jedi, su transporte se cayó del acantilado donde estaba y se perdió en las profundidades de Christophsis. Gree fue capaz de recuperar el transporte, y llegar a tiempo para ayudar a los Jedi en su lucha contra las Hermanas de la Noche, abriendo fuego con los cañones del transporte. Los Jedi aún no habían encontrado a la senadora Amidala, y ordenaron a Gree que encontrara un lugar para aterrizar. Gree partió, y en poco tiempo, se puso en contacto con los Jedi, porque había localizado a Amidala y necesitaba asistencia médica para ella. Después de atenderla, el grupo salió del planeta. thumb|220px|Gree manipula los controles de la nave dañada en Alzoc III Gree más tarde acompañó a las Generales Jedi Luminara Unduli y Aayla Secura, así como al Comandante Clon CC-5052 para investigar el planeta Alzoc III, donde el señor del crimen Jabba Desilijic Tiure, había informado de la existencia de actividad separatista. El escuadrón de la República tomó un Ejecutor Táctico Todo Terreno que, después de escalar un acantilado, fue capaz de llegar a las coordenadas de la ubicación proporcionada por Jabba. Al llegar allí, los Jedi y los soldados clon fueron testigos de los restos de un accidente de una gran nave, y se vieron sorprendidos por la presencia de enormes masas de hielo y numerosas piezas de naves espaciales que flotaban libremente en el aire. Después de tomar la decisión de investigar, Gree y varios soldados clon usaron sus mochilas propulsoras para llegar a lo que quedaba del hangar de la nave, mientras que los Jedi los siguieron utilizando la Fuerza para moverse a través de los escombros. Cuando el grupo estuvo en el hangar, fue atacado por un Droide de Combate Autopropulsado de Geometría Variable, Mark I y se hizo evidente que el lugar del accidente había atraído el interés separatista. Los Jedi rápidamente derrotaron al droide y ordenaron a los clones reconocer el terreno y encontrar el registro de datos de la nave, mientras que ellos se enferntaban a los droides de combate. Después de llegar a los restos del puente de la nave, Gree empezó a acceder al registro de datos de la nave, mientras que los Jedi y los soldados clon lo protegían. Una vez los droides fueron destruidos con éxito, Gree fue capaz de mostrar a sus generales los últimos momentos de la nave. Se puso de manifiesto que un individuo había utilizado una Nave de desembarco Telgorn para subir a bordo de una Fragata estelar clase Munificente, llevarse una arma de las dos que había y, a continuación, marcharse poco antes de que la fragata explotase. La otra arma entonces se había estrellado en el planeta, donde creó una anomalía en la gravedad. Pronto, Gree también descubrió que Asajj Ventress ya había visitado el lugar del accidente. Los Jedi ordenaron a los soldados clon ponerse a salvo y luego se batieron brevemente en duelo con Ventress. Secura y Unduli atraparon a Ventress bajo un grueso montón de hielo antes de abandonar el lugar del accidente e informar al Alto Consejo Jedi. Segunda Batalla de Geonosis Más adelante, Gree acompañó a Unduli y su aprendiz Padawan Barriss Offee, al planeta Geonosis, para ayudar a Anakin Skywalker y a Ahsoka Tano a destruir varias fábricas de droides de combate. Unduli , Offee y Gree llevaron más de una Cañonera como refuerzo para Skywalker. Después de aterrizar con su fuerza, Unduli y Offee se reunieron con Skywalker y Tano e idearon un plan para destruir una fábrica geonosiana: Unduli y Skywalker dirigirían una ofensiva directa a la fábrica mientras las padawans se infiltrarían en la fábrica a través de las catacumbas de debajo de ella y la destruirían desde el interior con explosivos. Mientras Tano y Offee llevaban a cabo su misión, les tocó a Gree y al capitán CT-7567, oficial asignado a Skywalker, dirigir al ejército de clones en el ataque junto a sus generales Jedi. Los Jedi y los clones inicialmente tuvieron gran éxito en su ataque, lo que llevó a Poggle el Menor a enviar algún Super tanque experimental contra el ejército de la República. Los tanques, lanzaron una serie de misiles contra las fuerzas de la República, que sufrieron grandes pérdidas. thumb|left|220px|Gree y sus tropas celebran la destrucción de los super tanques Después de ponerse a cubierto de los misiles, Skywalker y Unduli se reunieron con Rex y Gree y les ordenaron retirarse a fin de llevar a los tanques hasta un puente, el cual Skywalker y Unduli destruirían con detonadores térmicos para que los tanques se cayeran por un precipicio. Gree y Rex cumplieron las órdenes, y los jedi destruyeron los tanques. Tano y Offee, por su parte, fueron interceptadas por Poggle y no tuvieron más remedio que utilizar un tanque para destruir el reactor de la fábrica, estando todavía en su interior. Como la fábrica desprendió una ola de escombros, Gree se puso a cubierto y ordenó a sus hombres hacer lo mismo. Una vez que los escombros se despejaron, Rex y Gree tomaron un transporte para encontrar a Skywalker y Unduli en medio de los escombros, y los ayudaron en la búsqueda de sus padawans, que habían sido enterradas bajo los restos de la fábrica. Cuando Tano usó una celda de energía para mejorar la recepción de su comunicador, alertando a su Maestro de su posición, Skywalker, Unduli, Rex, y Gree llegaron de inmediato a la zona indicada. Los dos generales Jedi usaron la Fuerza para levantar los escombros, rescatando a sus Padawans. Más adelante, Gree y un contingente de soldados clon acompañaron al Gran Maestro Jedi Yoda a una luna del planeta Kashyyyk, donde los Separatistas estaban usando tanques para arrasar las tierras de cultivo locales. A medida que sus tropas se enfrentaban a los tanques enemigos en la batalla, las fuerzas de Gree encontraron dificultades cuando el polvo del aire empezó a dañar los filtros del casco de los clones. Gree recomendó retirarse a Yoda. Sin embargo, Yoda ordenó a Gree y a sus hombres quitarse sus cascos mientras abordaba el problema de la falta de apoyo aéreo. Yoda utilizó una nave nativa para meterse en un tanque enemigo, que requisó y usó contra el resto de la artillería enemiga. Aunque la República ganó, Gree estaba preocupado por el coste de la victoria, ya que la batalla comportó la destrucción de gran parte de las tierras de cultivo de la luna. Sin embargo, Yoda creía que los agricultores podrían plantar nuevas semillas y sembrar la tierra de nuevo. Batalla de Kashyyyk y orden 66 thumb|220px|Gree y Yoda reunidos en Kashyyyk En el 19 ABY, en los últimos días de las Guerras Clon, Kashyyyk fue atacada por las fuerzas separatistas. El Maestro Yoda se dirigió al planeta personalmente, Gree y sus hombres. Para camuflarse mejor en las zonas verdes de Kashyyyk, Gree se equipó con una Armadura de soldado clon Fase II de camuflaje verde. Al principio de la batalla, hubo gran resistencia separatista, sin embargo, al ver la llegada de refuerzos (Yoda, Gree y sus hombres), los separatistas usaron un crucero para bloquear el aterrizaje del buque insignia de Yoda. Gree empezó a buscar lugares alternativos para aterrizar, pero estaban demasiado lejos del combate. En poco tiempo, sin embargo, el Escuadrón Delta fue capaz de derribar el crucero separatista, de manera que Gree, Yoda, y sus hombres pudieron aterrizar en el planeta sin problemas. Gree y Yoda tomaron posiciones en un puesto de mando situado en un árbol de la ciudad Kachirho, junto a los wookie Tarfful y Chewbacca. Cuando Gree detectó que las fuerzas separatistas habían puesto en marcha su generador de energía principal, lo que significaba que otro ataque era inminente, Yoda avisó a sus fuerzas. Los wookiees lideraron la carga contra los droides en una playa, mientras los clones flanqueaban a las fuerzas droides. Yoda y Gree permanecieron en sus puestos. En medio de la batalla, Gree recibió una transmisión del Canciller Supremo Palpatine, que le ordenó ejecutar la Orden 66, que consistía en matar a los Jedi. Gree hizo señas a otro soldado, y los dos tomaron posición detrás de Yoda. Sin embargo, el Maestro Jedi percibió su intención y, saltando por encima de ellos, decapitó a Gree y a su compañero soldado. Categoría:Comandantes clon Categoría:Individuos masculinos Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jar Jar's Big Day'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Bombad Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Adventures'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Ambush'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / cómic / novela juvenil *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' Fuentes * *''Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars'' * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * * *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 30'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 37'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season One'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.4'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.6'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes and Villains Flip Book'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.7'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.10'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Episode Guide Series 1 & 2'' * *''Star Wars: Mysteries of the Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.21'' * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures: The Official Guide to the Virtual World'' * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.34'' * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Action Figure Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.43'' *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 17'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.49'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 20'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' * * * * * * }} Categoría:Comandantes clon Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Miembros del 41er Cuerpo de Élite Categoría:Soldados clon